


Salt of the Sea

by icantwriteyo



Series: Life is Strange 2 Ficlets [7]
Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Analingus, Domestic Bliss, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Rimming, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23352085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icantwriteyo/pseuds/icantwriteyo
Summary: Finn and Sean go for a little swim. Then they try something new in the shower.Post Blood Brothers ending.
Relationships: Daniel Diaz/Chris Eriksen, Sean Diaz/Finn, Sean Diaz/Finn McNamara
Series: Life is Strange 2 Ficlets [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585003
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Salt of the Sea

“Hey, Danny boy, Cap’in, you both gonna join us for a swim?” Finn calls up the stairs, being met with silence. “So, that’s a no…”

“Are you surprised? Daniel’s offline whenever Chris visits. And Chris is pretty much glued to his hip, too, man.” Sean wraps his arms around Finn’s shoulders, pulling him into a kiss which the other man returns easily, a lazy smirk plastered over his lips. “That just means more us time, right?”

“Damn right…” Finn hooks his fingers into the front of Sean’s swim trunks when he tries to pull away, giving him a deep tonguing with kisses #3 and #4, before letting him go. They’re shoving and pulling and pushing each other the entire way down to the beach. 

Playful, careful laughs echo across the sea. It’s...everything Sean thought he could never have. It’s everything Finn wanted so badly. It’s their little slice of paradise.

They toss one another into the salty sea, splashing one another until they’re soaked, swimming hand and hand. Finn pops up with small seashells he wants Sean to help braid into his dreads when they’re long enough. Sean mesmerizes the landscape even though it burns his eyes just a bit. The rocks, seashells, as many grains of sand he can, everything underwater so he can sketch it, including Finn, who ducks under and waves.

They swim until the sun is nearly set in the sky, skin pebbling up with lovely, excited goosebumps from both the cooling dampness and the sweet kisses they share over a simple grilled fish dinner. “Wanna wash up with me, sweetie?” Finn asks in a devilish coo, licking away the last tastes of their meal from the corners of Sean’s mouth.

“Fuck yeah…” Sean grins, allowing himself to be led upstairs, trailing only slightly damp footsteps.

The hot water steams up the mirror and the glass shower doors. They tug off each other’s trunks, rolling appreciative hands over each other, between their thighs, along their cocks. Finn licks along Sean’s jaw, so salty and sweet at once.

Trying to make an effort to actually wash up, they soap up one another’s chest and bellie, but Finn can’t deny himself his lover for long. A gentle kiss against Sean’s nose, over his glass eye, another to his ear before he whispers. “Wanna try somethin’...wanna make you feel good, sweetie.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah...why don’t you turn around for me, hands on the wall, okay? If you don’t like it, just tap on mah shoulders three times, okay?”

Sean follows his directions, arms shaking in anticipation. Finn slips to his knees, parting those delicious, tan, thick globes. He gives each a little nip, before swiping over the younger man’s entrance. Salty, musky, and lovely against his taste buds, made sweet by the groan that ripples through him.

“F-Finn, you...fuck, you can’t just...lick me there…” Finn lulls his head against one of Sean’s cheeks, giving it a squeeze. 

“I jus’ did…” He grins, giving Sean’s inner left thigh a teasing lick from behind, a hitch of breath signaling Sean’s excitement. “...aw, don’t like it?”

“...didn’t say that.” Sean pants, smirking down at Finn on his knees. “Not sure how I feel about it. Why don’t you give it another try?”

Finn flashes a smirk of his own, before really going to town, licking hungrily, fumbling for their edible shower lube, and using it to stretch him more and more open. Getting his tongue deeper, effectively fucking Sean on his tongue. 

Sean curses wildly, fists banging on the porcelain of the shower wall. “Fuck, Finn,‘s so good...so good…” Finn snatches one of his hands, lacing it between his dreads and encouraging Sean to tug. He does just that, tugging to the point when it burns a delicious ache into Finn’s scalp when he sucks, swiveling his tongue in nice and deep.

Finn pulls back for a moment, lubing one of his hands to wrap around Sean’s cock. “Lookit here...jus’ so pretty and pink, winkin’ at me…”

“Holy shit, F-Finn…” Sean barely manages to catch his breath before Finn is licking back inside, reveling in the rhythmic squeeze of Sean’s entrance, stroking his cock at a nice, even pace.

It doesn’t take long for him to cum, clenching around Finn’s tongue and spilling over his fist with a sob, the salt of the sea and his musk still heady on Finn’s tongue. They make out under the spray of the water after, until Sean motions for Finn to stand up.

“Let me try now…” He coos between Finn’s thighs.


End file.
